There are four diodes in a conventional full-wave bridge rectifier. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/931,599 discloses a circuit referred to here as a “low forward voltage rectifier” that can be used in place of a diode in such a full-wave bridge rectifier. The “low forward voltage rectifier” includes a “Reverse Bipolar Junction Transistor” (RBJT) integrated circuit. The RBJT integrated circuit includes a bipolar transistor and a parallel-connected distributed diode. The diode is “parallel” in the sense that forward current through the diode flows in the same direction as the main current flow through the bipolar transistor when the transistor is on, as opposed to what is sometimes called an “anti-parallel” diode. The term “low forward voltage rectifier” as it is used here in this patent document refers to one such RBJT integrated circuit, and also may or may not include associated inductive current splitting circuitry that controls the base current of the RBJT such that the bipolar transistor and its parallel-connected diode operate together as a low forward voltage rectifier. Where there ordinarily would be a larger forward voltage drop across a standard diode (for example, about 1.0 volts) when current is flowing through the diode in a conventional full-wave bridge rectifier, a lower forward voltage drop (for example, 0.1 volts) is seen across each rectifier of a full-wave bridge rectifier that employs low forward voltage rectifiers rather than conventional diodes. This lower forward voltage drop translates into higher energy efficiency, less heat generation in the full-wave bridge rectifier, and less cost involved in providing any necessary heat sinking. How an integrated circuit involving both a bipolar transistor and a parallel-connected distributed diode can be fabricated, and how an RBJT integrated circuit can be made to operate as a rectifier having a low forward voltage drop, are described in: 1) U.S. Pat. No. 8,648,399, filed on Nov. 17, 2011, by Kyoung Wook Seok, and 2) U.S. Patent Publication US20130285210, published Oct. 31, 2013, filed as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/931,599 on Jun. 28, 2013, by Kyoung Wook Seok (the entire subject matter of these two patent documents is incorporated herein by reference).